Abortion
by coldstone4815
Summary: She felt for that tiny heartbeat that she loved. But it was gone. Her baby was gone. (Touching a serious topic, but is written in sort-of Minecraft world.)


**Abortion**

"We can't tell your parents," he whispered quietly, hugging the female villager tightly. The woman shut her eyes tight. She knew that their relationship was forbidden. She was the mayor's daughter, and he was a stable boy. They loved each other dearly, but couldn't let anybody know.

But they screwed up, and now she was pregnant. She sobbed into his shoulder, wondering what to do. "What are we to do? I can't have a child, my father would surely banish you."

He hushed her by putting a finger to her lips. He lifted her chin gently, making her look into his chocolate brown eyes. Her own teary green orbs met his. Suddenly, she understood that there was only one choice. Slowly, she shook her head and stepped away. "Please, don't make me do that. I couldn't-"

"There isn't any other choice. You know what would happen if anybody found out. We need to see the doctor, the sooner the better."

She sniffed, on the verge of crying again. She knew this had to happen. She buried her face in his chest, unable to come up with anything she was going to say.

One month. She was one month along when they had found out, which was just four hours ago. Already, she could feel the tiny heartbeat inside her womb. Already, she had the natural instinct to protect that rhythmic beating. It went against every fiber in get being to think about abortion. She already lo ved the little heartbeat with every cell in her body.

It was that night that they were knocking on the doctor's door. The man glanced around, watching for mobs that prowled the night. The iron golems should be taking care of any zombies or skeletons or creepers, but you could never be sure.

Soon, the white-cloaked villager opened the door with a soft smile. He was the only other person that knew about the baby. "Come in, you two. The operation room will be ready shortly."

They entered the clinic quietly. The girl's head was bowed in sorrow, knowing she had only a few more moments with her unborn child. They were stopping a life before it even started. She nodded to the doctor as the couple sat down. The abortionist smiled back at her and went into a room. "I'll be ready in a minute."

A couple moments later, after a short, tense silence, the doctor came out of a room, gloves and face mask on. "This way, dear," he said with a comforting smile from behind the mask.

The woman swallowed thickly and stood from her seat. She placed a hand over where the tiny heartbeat was, knowing that the next time she felt there, it would be gone.

The doctor led her to the surgery table, where he inserted an IV into her wrist. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just go to sleep, don't fight the medicine... That's it. All will be fine when you wake up."

And when she woke up and felt for the tiny heartbeat, it was gone, shattering her own heart into painful shards. For days, she wouldn't talk to anybody. She'd barely eat or drink. All she did was sit and wallow in her own sorrow. Because no matter how hard she tried, the shattered thing where her heart was supposed to be wouldn't piece together. She felt empty, lifeless.

Her baby was gone, life stolen before it truly ever began. And it was all her fault. If only she hasn't gone along with the procedure. If only her parents would have understood. If only she and and her love could be together. If only, if only...

"One heart stops, another heart breaks."

* * *

**The concept of abortion is a serious matter, and I don't take it too lightly. I needed to get this one-shot out there. Abortion is a huge problem in almost every country, state, and continent. Approximately 3,000 Americans lost their lives as a result of the destruction of the World Trade Center towers on 9/11. Every single day, more than 3,000 American babies are killed by abortion. I don't know how many of you guys care about this subject, but let me tell you people this: We _murder_ innocent lives that haven't even started living. I understand that some people may not be able to afford a child, or have made mistakes, or anything that falls in that area. I have strong feelings against abortion, something that is just... horrible. Every person knows that life begins before birth, and to take that life away is unforgettable and in my case, unforgivable. I'm not sure if I've lost any respect or obtained any, but I don't care what you readers think of me. This is a serious topic and I want to speak my mind.**

**If you would excuse me, I think I have said enough. I'll let you guys think about what you have read.**

**-Cold**


End file.
